At present, liquid crystal display devices are widely used in various electronic products. Due to the increasingly high requirement for the color performance of the display device, a color gamut of the liquid crystal display device should be enlarged. Since backlight module is an important component of a liquid crystal display device, there is an increasingly high requirement for the color gamut of light that is emitted by the backlight module.
A traditional backlight module generally comprises a light guide plate, elastic frame and iron frame that are arranged surrounding the light guide plate, a light source, a flexible circuit board, and light-shading adhesive. The light source and the flexible circuit board are fixed on the light guide plate and the elastic frame through the light-shading adhesive, optical diaphragm is fixed on the elastic frame through light-shading double-sided adhesive, and a liquid crystal display screen is fixed on a backlight unit through double-sided adhesive. In order to improve the color gamut of the liquid crystal display device, in the traditional backlight module, quantum dot material is packaged in a glass tube so as to form a quantum tube. However, since the quantum tube can be damaged easily, a reliable component for fixing the quantum tube is important for realizing high color gamut of the backlight module.
With respect to the aforesaid technical problem, a backlight module in which the quantum tube can be fixed in a better manner is needed to realize high color gamut of the liquid crystal display device.